


La Reina Blanca

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gore, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toma a los Impuros y separalos, tenlos para sacrifico,<br/>Busca, encuentra, busca, encuentra</p><p>Encuentra entre estas almas destinadas, aquella que ya esta marcada,</p><p>Busca entre estas almas y separala, aquella que sera</p><p> </p><p>nuestra Reina Blanca</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Reina Blanca

La Reina Blanca

By Luna Shinigami

 

 

[Harry Potter]

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Ps. Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

 

Ps. Por cierto, se me olvidaba un pequeño detalle, menciona gore y tortura y una sorpresa algo cruel, así que si no deseas temáticas desagradables, no leas, l@s demás sin mucho estómago y sin mucha razón están bienvenidas.

 

Lean con cuidado las fechas para no perderse :P

 

 

*******************************

 

 

 

_Todos somos peones en el juego de ajedrez que se llama vida, eso es lo fácil;_

_Lo complicado, es saber cuál de entre nosotros es la reina, por la cual caerá el tablero,_

_Porque no caerá por la fuerza de un rey, no, el ajedrez cae por la captura de su reina._

_¿Quién capturara a la reina Blanca?_

_¿Cuál es la reina negra?_

_¿Cuál rey se dejara capturar por el poder de la reina?_

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

_31 de Octubre_

 

 

El olor a muerte perpetua llegaba hasta las fosas nasales de aquellas personas, pisaban aquel sucio suelo, cundido de ratas muertas y excremento de cuervo; al parecer el sitio que iban a asaltar en medio de la noche hacía mucho tiempo estaba abandonado.

 

-Hermione ¿estás seguro que es la Mansión Malfoy?- murmuro un pelirrojo viendo aquel inmenso caserón, oscuro y tenebroso, más sin ningún tipo de vida, al parecer.

 

-si Ron, estoy segura- murmuro de igual forma, alzando su varita, seguramente era una trampa creada por los mortifagos cuando ya les quedaba tan poco.

 

El exterminio parcial de los Horrocruxes, había sido un éxito quedando únicamente Nagini al lado del que no debe ser nombrado, y ese 31 de Octubre, debía acabar la matanza cruel de muggles, esa misma noche debía acabar el extermino de una raza, de muchas razas, por las ambiciones de un loco mago Oscuro y de su sequito de buitres.

 

Algunos hombres y mujeres de la orden del fénix andaban con cuidado, apenas a las señales del mismo viento encontrado de aquel lugar.

 

Harry estaba más que resuelto a que esta sería la última vez, aquella noche debía cumplir la profecía, aquella noche y no permitir que nadie más muriera por su culpa, ni por culpa de las ansias de poder de Tom.

 

 _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes_.

 

Escucharon pequeños sollozos angustiados, que pusieron a todos alerta, seguro los carroñeros estaban torturando a alguien, debido al dolor de cada sollozo que llegaba a sus oídos en aquella noche infernal.

 

Ron se acercó a una de las ventanas con cuidado mirando que está, estaba cubierto por una capa de algo, seguramente un hechizo para evitar ver qué pasaba dentro de la mansión.

 

Hizo una señal con su mano y Remus tomo la delantera, junto con Tonks, caminando hombro a hombro, esta era una especie de misión suicida, mientras los demás esperaban la señal de los Patronus para poder atacar.

 

Aunque por el momento lo mejor fuera el elemento sorpresa, pero de nuevo escucharon los sollozos más tristes, rompía el alma al escuchar aquel pequeño llanto.

 

Hermione sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, parecía el llanto de un Ángel.

 

Entraron lentamente en la mansión, que para desgracia, las puertas rechinaron mientras un gran cuervo graznaba en su entrada, causando un susto de muerte en aquellos cinco personajes.

 

-Ron, cuidado- reto el hombre lobo, aunque había algo extraño, ya era hora de ser arrasado por una escuadrón de carroñeros, además ese olor, ese olor a muerte lo hacía estar alerta, de nuevo el llanto… un lamento con más fuerza resonó en la mansión Malfoy, haciendo mover la lámpara de araña de la sala, y las luces se prendieron, en una luz tenue y mortecina.

 

Hermione estaba con las maldiciones en la punta de su lengua, creando con Ron un pequeño semi circulo cuidando a Harry, sabían que de él dependía la batalla final, pero seguía siendo su amigo y debían protegerlo a toda costa.

 

Ron desvió su mirada azulina lentamente hasta las ventanas y abrió la boca – Remus- dijo jalando a Harry a pesar de haber nombrado al mayor, en las ventanas no había ningún hechizo, era sangre tan roja y negra como espesa.

 

Los ojos verdes de Harry empezaron a mirar a todos lados y pronto encontró una escena macabra, las paredes finas de la antigua mansión Malfoy tenían runas a antiguas, notoriamente hechas con magia negra, pero, acercándose más- Sangre- dijo al colocar dos de sus dedos en aquellas manchas- como en las ventanas-

 

La metamorfomaga miro a todas partes- Por Merlín, ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?- viendo el estado de desolación en el cual se encontraba aquella mansión.

 

Más ninguno de ellos tenía la respuesta.

 

La puerta principal que se había abierto, se cerró estrepitosamente con aquel viento fétido y pútrido que acompañaba el lugar, colocando a todos alerta.

 

Los cuervos que estaban apostados dentro de la mansión Graznaron con tanta fuerza que el chillido se volvió terrible a sus oídos, y por un pequeño momento debieron cubrirse los oídos.

 

Cuando este chillido paso, de nuevo el lamento martirizante, ese sonoro llanto, como de quien pierde tanto, Harry sentía ganas de llorar de solo escucharle, era tan profundo y tan cruel, tan triste.

 

Caminaron cuidándose las espaldas, hasta llegar al inmenso comedor de la antigua Mansión de la casa Malfoy, y a la vista, Hermione dejo caer su varita, por poner la mano que esta sostenía en su boca.

 

Ron dio dos pasos asqueado y aterrorizado, Tonks solo pudo refugiarse en los brazos de Remus, que quedo con sus ojos dorados abiertos de hito en hito y Harry…

 

Harry estaba entre el horror y la admiración.

 

El comedor estaba plagado de sangre y Ruina, pedazos inconexos de cuerpos irreconocibles, en aquella mesa principal, servida como para los comensales estaba una abierta Nagini sin cabeza, el último Horrocruxes, se podían ver sus órganos y las partes de algún mortifago que había sido devorado horas antes, debido a su estado de descomposición.

 

Harry se movió despacio topándose con algún miembro cercenado de aquella cena macabra – Por eso hace tanto no habían ataques… pensábamos que se estaba reagrupando y realmente…- Harry se quedó con la palabra en la boca mirando hacia arriba, donde había una inmensa Jaula de donde venía aquel llanto- ¡ALGUIEN CON VIDA!- Rápidamente se recompusieron de aquella escena macabra, seguramente obra de Voldemort, nadie podía ser más sádico que él.

 

Con varios hechizos bajaron lentamente la jaula, donde sollozaba más tristemente, lo que Hermione pensaba era un ángel, el sonido metálico de aquella prisión sonaba con fuerza, rozándose con protecciones oscuras, hechas desde algún corazón negro como el carbón.

 

-Joder- fue lo primero que dijo Ronald, al ver de quien era ese llanto incesante, delante de ellos estaba el mismo Draco Malfoy.

 

Harry lo miraba atentamente, más ninguno sabía cómo proceder, vestía completamente de blanco, mas sus muñecas y tobillos estaban atados a gruesos grilletes que causaban que sangrara de forma copiosa, su cabello rubio ahora estaba plateado casi, completamente liso, cayendo desprolijamente por sus hombros y en sus manos sostenía algo con tanta devoción que destrozaba el alma.

 

-¿Malfoy?- pregunto Harry acercándose a la jaula y este subió su mirada lacrimosa, los ojos platas brillaban en un dolor tan profundo, y sus manos cubiertas por sangre - ¿Qué te hizo?- pregunto, aguantando el dolor Harry, queriendo sacarlo de allí., nadie merecía aquel fin, nadie merecía esa tortura que al parecer hicieron contra un niño como ellos.

 

Remus dejo a su esposa y se acercó - ¿Qué lleva en las manos?- pregunto, todos se fijaron que en aquel cuadro terrorífico, había algo peor… el rubio lloro de nuevo acariciando con ternura, lo que tenía en brazos y Hermione fue la primera en darse cuenta.

 

 

El grito fue profundo, en los brazos de Draco Lucius Malfoy estaba la cabeza de Severus Snape.

 

 

 

**_05 de Octubre_ **

 

 

 

Una profecía de esas que dictan la vida y la muerte, de esas que destrozan vidas longevas eternamente y condenan a la eternidad de crimen y castigo, fue encontrada en los libros oscuros de la mansión Malfoy.

 

El terror producido por la locura de Voldemort era indescriptible.

 

“ _El mundo mágico es perfectamente valorado como un tablero de ajedrez, para derrotar y adquirir el poder, hay que darle jaque al rey, pero es importante tener la perfecta Reina. La reina blanca debe ser capturada para que aquel que desee el poder mágico reine por completo; la reina blanca viene de una sangre más pura que la misma agua, pero siempre está escondida en las sombras, para poder despertar la reina blanca, es necesario hacer un sacrifico por amor, ya que el amor es el poder más grande…….._

_Morgana Le Fay”_

 

Voldemort leía y releía la profecía de Morgana le Fay, hermanastra del rey Arturo y enemiga del mismísimo Merlín, allí estaba la verdadera clave para derrocar a Harry Potter y poder hacerse al poder absoluto.

 

Cada generación nacía un mago marcado como la Reina Blanca, que podía o no ser despertada, dependiendo de la necesidad.

 

Un mago con el poder de ser usado como una arma, con más fuerza que los dementores dando un beso, además no escogía su lado, era convertido en un objeto que solo servía para el gozo y necesidades de su amo.

 

Las manos escamosas y blancas y de Voldemort acariciaron el tomo con suavidad, rasgando un poco la piel –debo despertar la reina blanca- repasando en su mente los magos sangre puras de la última generación y sonriendo con aquella boca reptilea que daba escalofríos.

 

 

**21 de Octubre**

 

 

-Dragón- susurro una voz como un manto de alivio, aunque vio aquella pequeña figura atada a la cama- Traje algo para que comas-

 

Levanto aquella vista plata y se fijó en aquel mago de cabellos negros, trato de estirar débilmente la mano atada al grillete, casi sanguinolenta- Te pueden… castigar… Severus- dijo suavecito con la voz demasiado cansada de gritar, de pedir auxilio en aquellas paredes llenas de runas antiguas que no le dejaban moverse de esa cama aterradora y grande que hacía ver su cuerpo aún más pequeño de lo que ya era.

 

-No importa Dragón- le aseguro acariciando su cabello, largo más plata que rubio- Tus padres están de misión, me encargue de que no estén aquí, solo aguanta un poco más, Potter peleara con el lord en 10 días... Solo 10 días mi pequeño-

 

Le miro y asintió con aquellos labios resecos por la falta de agua – te amo-

 

Severus se acercó lentamente, a aquel niño que había visto crecer desde su más tierna infancia, aquel pequeño que había estado en aquel maldito día que vio morir a Lily de Potter, que sin importar la sangre en sus manos solo sonreía para él, aquel niño que había aprendido a amar- Yo también te amo Dragón- Los labios del mayor fueron a besar un poco aquellos labios partidos de su niño y cuando lo hizo, los sellos de sangre en las paredes comenzaron a brillar de forma fúnebre y luctuosa.

 

-¡Severus!- canturreó una mortifaga sádica como lo era Bellatrix moviendo su varita de manera intermitente, sus ropas negras hacían el contraste con su sonrisa amarilla y cruel, la mirada enloquecida de la mujer, le daban un cruel presentimiento a Severus, además ¿Por qué habían brillado las runas? – oh mi estimado Severus… ¡has despertado a la reina Blanca! Nuestro Lord estará muy orgulloso de su mortifago más “fiel”- soltando una risotada loca y allí, Severus se dio cuenta del error, miro asustado a Draco y como su cabello empezaba a brillar, alzo la varita, lanzando una imperdonable a Bella, mas está más que preparada lanzo un hechizo corriendo para no ser alcanzada, aun con la risa macabra de fondo.

 

Draco se sentía hundido, todo su cuerpo le dolía, como si le hubieran descargado la varita a punta de crucios, no entendía nada más que Severus quería sacarlo y él solo alzaba las manos para buscarlo, ya que sus ojos estaban derramando sangre.

 

-¡Severus!- grito con fuerza para caer desplomado en aquella cama que era su prisión sin saber absolutamente nada más, ni cuando derribaron a Severus de un hechizo, ni cuando tres carroñeros lo agarraron a la fuerza y encadenaron para la función del Lord, perdió la noción de todo.

 

La noción de la sentencia sobre ambos.

 

**8 de octubre**

 

Todos los jóvenes sangre pura fueron colocados en la inmensa sala de la mansión Malfoy, todos ante los ojos viciosos de aquellos hombres y mujeres cubiertos de negro con las máscaras plateadas, de esa forma no reconocían a amigo o enemigo, no reconocían a sus padres o familiares, no reconocían a sus amores o desamores.

 

Blaise agarro a Theo y Draco de las manos, mientras se sentían en un círculo, reconocía a varios y varias sangre puras, pero no solamente ingleses.

 

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Theo, siendo resguardado por el rubio y el moreno.

 

-No tengo idea, y el profesor Snape no está- susurro Draco preocupado, viendo como mágicamente aquellas personas sacaban antorchas prendidas, las paredes de la antigua Mansión Malfoy tenían rastros de sangre, runas hechas con sangre de infantes puros Muggles, Blaise sintió un escalofrió, Theo no pudo evitar tratar de gritar y Draco, Draco estaba estupefacto con aquel panorama, sentía un miedo tan grande como cruel, como cuando le mandaron a asesinar al director, un miedo a no saber verdaderamente su propósito.

 

Escucharon los llantos de las jóvenes niñas sangre pura y luego aullidos, miraron mejor y estaban rodeados de carroñeros.

 

-Nos van a comer vivos- gimió Draco con miedo, apretándose más hacia el fondo, los llantos empezaron, los más pequeños tendrían once años, los más grandes 16 años como Draco – Severus ¿Dónde estás?- reprimió el escalofríos cuando escucho la voz fría de la enloquecida de su tía recitando algo.

 

 

**“Impura et separabit eos capere, circuire in sacrificium**

**investigaret, invenies, invenies, invenies,**

**inter has animas destinati, quae insignitur,**

**quaerit animarum per separare, qui voluntatem**

**nostra nostrum regina candidus” (1)**

 

 

La voz de Bellatrix sonaba con fuerza y el corazón de Draco parecía un diapasón a la forma en la que recitaba su tía, gimió cayendo hacia adelante, mientras los muchachos y muchachas que salían del círculo sanguinolento del suelo, eran devorados por los carroñeros.

 

Gritos incesantes se escuchaban, Blaise miro hacia el suelo y Draco sostenía su cabeza con demasiada fuerza- Dragón. Le agarro siendo lanzado hacia atrás por una fuerza inexplicable, cayendo fuera del círculo.

 

Blaise abrió uno de sus ojos oscuros cuando se vio rodeado de dos carroñeros, trato de huir, pero una de las fuertes mandíbulas se aferró a su brazo con tal fuerza que lo quito de tajo haciéndole sangrar copiosamente, y gritar de tal forma que se dañó las cuerdas vocales.

 

Corrió hacia atrás, escuchando los gritos de Theo por darle la mano para que ingresara de nuevo al círculo, mas fue imposible, otros dos carroñeros hicieron campaña en su contra y empezaron a rasgar su piel morena, dejándola en los huesos, la sangre salía a borbotones de aquel cuerpo que aun gritaba, las fauces y mandíbulas destrozaban y comían vivo a aquel joven.

 

Theodore Nott, gritaba desesperado, eran niños mandados a una guerra que nadie quería y ahora estaban como sacrificio lúgubre humano, Blaise yacía muerto y en pedazos, mientras que Draco yacía en el suelo llorando agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza, no sabía qué hacer y solo pudo tratar de huir, tratar de correr, doliéndole dejar a Draco allí, pero era necesario, salió de aquel circulo y empezó a correr topándose con los mortifagos que se le agarraron con fuerza, llevándole a una extraña caja lanzándole con fuerza allí y elevándola con un “Wingardum Leviosa”.

 

Con fuerza el heredero de la familia Nott empezó a golpear las paredes de madera de aquella caja, sus uñas se enterraron con fuerza rasgándolas y quebrándoselas, sus manos empezaron a sangrar por el cómo trataba de rasgar aquella maldita caja y luego un “zas”, una fría Onomatopeya de su dolor, miro hacia su estómago, había sido atravesado por una vara larga parecía a una espada, hasta traspasar al lado de su columna, luego, mas sonidos, aquella caja estaba siendo atravesada por muchas de aquellas varas con filo, para terminar con la vida de Theodore.

 

Cerca de treinta varas atravesaron aquella caja y varias más, mientras la sangre pura de los jóvenes herederos caían sobre el heredero de la Familia Malfoy.

 

-es él mi señor, Draco, es quien busca- rio Bellatrix orgullosa, orgullosa que su sangre fuera usada por su señor.

 

Voldemort camino por la sangre y restos de aquellos jóvenes que dieron sus vidas y se acercó al cuerpo ensangrentado de Draco, del heredero Malfoy, del más hermoso de los jóvenes de su generación.

 

-te he encontrado mi reina blanca- y al tacto con el Lord, Draco grito con fuerza.

 

 

**3 de Octubre**

 

 

Fred cerró el libro y miro a George- ¿te has comunicado con Theo?-

-Nada, me dijo que apenas pudiera, nos avisaría para recogerlo, pero nada, estoy preocupado- dijo George con un semblante serio, uno que jamás tenían los hermanos Weasley.

 

-Ya debería haber salido de ese lugar, no me gusta, sé que esta allá por el hurón y Zabini, pero tengo miedo- Fred se acercó a George y lo beso nada castamente- tengo miedo que nos quiten a Theo y nuestro bebe…- fue un susurro al viento.

 

 

**30 de Octubre**

 

Draco abre los ojos lentamente en una expiación de sus pecados, en su mano derecha reposa el suave elixir que para él es vida, quien viera pensaría fatuamente que es vino, quien viera, pero él sabe que es sangre, sangre de aquel monstruo que lo convirtió en “esto”.

 

 

Mira el banquete con hambre contenida, sus ojos platas se desplazan con vehemencia por aquel delicioso festín que se hace la mesa que antiguamente fue una de las piedras pilares de la Mansión Malfoy, sonríe, sonríe torvamente al ver aquel festín predestinado, en su mano derecha tiene la cabeza de Severus, acaricia sus mechones negros con amor demente, con aquel amor que heredaban como una maldición los Black.

 

 

Pasa sus largos dedos sobre la madera oscura de las sillas del gran comedor sintiendo el suave jadeo que brota de sus labios por el frio de estos, mueve su cabeza a una música imaginaria que solo existe en su cabeza

 

 

Afina su olfato, todo le huele a metal, cierra los ojos escuchando cada paso que da y como sus pies blancos suenan en pequeñas salpicaduras del líquido que adorna el suelo oscuro del comedor, empieza a tararear una canción que alguna vez escucho de su madre, deteniéndose en la cabecera de la gran mesa, sonríe de nuevo y se agacha un poco.

 

Ve aquella imagen putrefacta ante sus ojos, ¡Ja!, besa con suavidad la carne desovada de la mejilla, sabiendo que era piel y hueso, puede sentir como aquellos insectos revolotean sobre el cadáver y el olor pútrido que llena sus fosas nasales, acaricia aquella piel y puedo sentir como la mandíbula se desencaja del resto del cráneo y cae sobre su regazo donde chilla una curiosa rata.

 

 

-¿quiere más comida, Mi Lord?- pregunta con dulzura, con la voz aniñada que no se quita el paso del tiempo, se enfocó en sus cuencas vacías y baja su rostro sobre la mesa, donde reposan en finos floreros varios pares de ojos, como parte de la oscura decoración.

 

 

Toma con sus delicadas y sangrientas manos un plato desvencijado y roto, dejando anteriormente con cuidado la cabeza de su amor sobre la mesa, recoge en el, algunas viandas para el Lord de su padre, un pedazo de corazón, dos dedos triturados y unas viseras… con su demencia a flor de piel le empieza a alimentar, como si en verdad estuviera vivo, como si no tratara de alimentar un cadáver sin maxilares... la cabeza languidece a un lado cayendo hacia delante por el peso de las vísceras en lo que alguna vez fue su boca.

 

 

Se enoja poderosamente mostrando sus ojos platas - ¿Por qué no agradece?, son parte de sus mortifagos, de la gente que le amaba y quiere ser uno con usted, ¡es parte de su maldita serpiente!- Le grita como si pudiera responderle, el mismo le arranco la lengua con sus uñas, desgarrando la garganta y la tráquea que mancho su ropa blanca de un líquido oscuro y metálico, de aquel liquido oscuro que le alimento

 

 

Se acerca a pasos lentos a uno de “comensales invitados” – Tu, a quien todos temían- susurro cerca de los labios cocidos de aquella que en otrora era una bella mujer - tú también caíste ante mí, - acaricio la cabeza de su tía y alzo su rostro, aquel que sigue marfilado, pero con pequeñas variaciones, tanto su hermosa boca como sus dulces ojos están cocidos y puede escuchar el siseo que viene de su interior, sonríe al perfilar una lengua bípeda saliendo de la costura de sus labios - tu sufriste tu cuota tía, las serpientes que plante en tu interior, que cosí con premura en tu estómago, venenosas y crueles querían hallar la salida pero no pueden, tu boca, tus ojos, oídos y hasta tu ano están cosidos, un gran trabajo si dejas que me adule, es tu crimen y tu castigo, tú le mataste…- miro con amor y cariño a la cabeza cercenada, acercándose a él abrazándole con amor- Severus mi Severus, mi padrino, mi padre, mi amigo, mi amante mi amor…-

 

Las lágrimas de Draco empezaban a llenar el rostro sereno de quien amaba y quien había perdido la vida cruelmente.

 

-duele Severus, duele mucho- lloro

 

 

Escucha pasos y alza la mirada a aquellos que le miran horrorizados- Mama ayúdame, no quiero que duela más- le rogo aquel muchacho a su madre en medio de tanta matanza.

 

 

Lucius y Narcisa se miran y aceptan, con lágrimas en los ojos, Draco dejaría de sufrir, aun a costa de ellos mismos.

 

 

**27 de Octubre**

 

Remus miraba el crispar de la chimenea y Tonks le abrazo por la espalda- ¿Nada?-

 

-No, Severus no se ha comunicado con nosotros Moody piensa que nos traiciono, pero yo no puedo creerlo, él ha sacrificado mucho, todo por el amor que le sentía a Lily, yo no puedo creer que nos haya traicionado, algo malo sucedió-

 

Tonks le soltó e hizo que la mirara – puede ser, pero debemos pensar en acabar la guerra, en cuatro días terminara Harry con esa pesadilla y por fin seremos libres de esa cadena maligna que ha despertado el que no debe ser nombrado, por todos los pueblos y ciudades-

 

-lo sé- le abrazo Remus con fuerza, pero aun su instinto le decía que algo malo había sucedido.

 

**_21 de Octubre_ **

 

Ambos hombres fueron jalados, el adolescente y el adulto, Severus golpeado, Draco desmayado.

 

Fueron trasladados a las mazmorras, lejos donde sus gritos no se escucharan, donde sus lamentos no fueran reconocidos, donde ahora despertarían a la reina blanca.

 

Severus fue atado desnudo a las cadenas mientras Bella empezaba a dibujar runas en su cuerpo, Draco fue dejando en un pequeño altar – despierta Dragón- susurro Voldemort con aquel aliento a putrefacción, de quien es un cadáver viviente, sin alma, sin vida, solo con deseos de venganza y odio.

 

Los ojos platas de Draco se abrieron lentamente viendo a pocos centímetros de si a Lord Voldemort, tembló de miedo, pero estaba exhausto, con sed y hambre, con verdadero temor, miro al frente – Pa… drino!- grito, mas su voz estaba afónica.

 

 

-¿Padrino?- se burló el Lord- ¿Padrino?, amante no dirás mi pequeño dragón, amor, como le quieras llamar- dijo acercándose a Severus – Mi más fiel mortifago, mi fiel Severus, así que mi pequeño dragón se prendo de ti- se rio, causando risas estridentes en su grupo más allegado de mortifagos – ese amor te hizo mandar a Narcisa y Lucius a Irlanda, eso que llamas amor, te hizo traicionarme y venderte con la orden del Fénix- Severus abrió sus ojos - ¿Crees que no lo sabía? Y ahora…- miro a Draco que estaba asustado, lánguido – ahora serás tú que por ese amor que dices tener despiertes a mi reina blanca-

 

-¡NUNCA! Draco no es un arma, es un adolescente, es un Niño, ¡maldito mestizo! Sus locas ansias de poder lo van a enloquecer aún más de lo que esta, usted no sabe nada de esa profecía, ¡No sabe nada de las consecuencias!- más esto acarreo un crucio de Bellatrix.

 

 

-mi señor es puro, podrá con cualquier profecía Snape- Movió su varita Bellatrix, clavándola en el agitado pecho blanco de Severus, con leves marcas de cicatrices, de fondo el llanto ahogado de Draco.

 

Draco estaba en pánico, cuando empezaron a atar a Severus del cuello- No No No No!!! – gritaba con fuerza, pero al parecer eso divertía a sus captores- ¡No Severus! ¡Severus!- se trató de levantar y cayó al suelo de lo débil que estaba.

 

Voldemort sonrió mostrando aquella sonrisa macabra, aquella seria su reina blanca y le daría Jaque al rey negro, asesinaría a Harry Potter, bajo el arma más hermosa del mundo, mas imbatible y más temida, un arma que hasta el mismo Merlín debió sellar, para siempre en su propia sangre, en la sangre más pura de todas.

 

-el sacrifico de amor, la sangre del amor, despertara con creces a la reina blanca- recito Voldemort- Si lo alcanzas Draco, no lo matare- le aseguro al sangre pura que se arrastraba por el asqueroso y frio suelo de la mazmorra alzando su mirada a Severus cuyas ataduras lo estrangulaban aún más, jalando sus extremidades.- solo si lo alcanzas, Tócale le punta del pie y no lo matare-

 

Severus miro aquella escena, Draco no estaba a más de tres metros, aun así con el temor reflejado en sus orbes, sin entender que ahora era parte de una estúpida profecía que terminaría con su vida, seguía arrastrándose tratando de alcanzarle.

 

-Dragón- le hizo que le mirara -. Te amo… esta vida y la otra, me enseñaste que el “siempre”, siempre se llevara en el alma, pero también hay otras formas de “siempre” así te amo yo, como el príncipe mestizo se enamoró de un joven dragón que le enseño a amar…. De… nuevo- las cadenas le iban jalando aún más, quitándole la respiración.

 

-espera un poco… solo me falta un… poco- lloro Draco tratando de alcanzar los pies de Severus, solo un poco, estiro sus dedos lo más que pudo para poder tocar la punta de los pies de su amor- no te despidas…- le rogo.

 

Voldemort sonrió cuando vio aquella muestra de amor, patética definitivamente, pero necesaria, así que movió la cabeza y Bellatrix con un pase de varita, activo el mecanismo de los grilletes y justo cuando Draco tocaba la punta de los pies, la cabeza del profesor de pociones caía a su lado. Las cadenas habían jalado tanto el cuerpo que lo habían desmembrado.

 

La sangre cubrió el cuerpo vestido de blanco de Draco y el grito sonó por todas partes.

 

 

-¡SEVERUS!- Fue un grito tan agónico que las luces de la mansión explotaron y los carroñeros a la salida de la mansión empezaron a caer muertos como una plaga.

 

Voldemort dio dos pasos atrás, cuando vio que lo único que se iluminaba en aquellas oscuras mazmorras era el cuerpo de Draco que despacio tomaba con suavidad la cabeza de Severus como su más grande tesoro y empezaba a peinarlo con sus dedos ensangrentados.

 

-Severus- susurro con amor, besando los labios fríos de su amor, mientras las partes del cuerpo de este empezaban a desaparecer, a desvanecerse, cada pedazo menos la cabeza, se levantó tambaleándose- Morirás- miro a Lord Voldemort con los ojos como cuencas vacías.

 

Bellatrix lanzo un avada tras otro, mas estos si bien impactaban en el cuerpo de Draco, no le afectaban, Voldemort vio aquel poder incontrolable y subió buscando a sus mortifagos, hallándose con una imagen cruel, estos caían destrozados al suelo por una fuerza invisible, mientras Draco caminaba.

 

-morirán…. Ustedes mataron a mi torre… yo matare al rey negro- le aseguro a Voldemort- Alfil a caballo 5- susurro y un la rata que hasta ahora aparecía fue destrozada con un movimiento del dedo de Draco – el deber de la reina es cuidar del rey no amarlo…- miro a Voldemort- Todos morirán, sucio y asqueroso mestizo, porque invocaste magia más poderosa de la que puedas contener, el ajedrez negro caerá durante varios días hasta que no queden ni cenizas, como ya no queda cuerpo de mi Torre para salvar su alma-

 

Se empezaron a escuchar gritos sacados del infierno de Dante y Draco solo se quedó sentado en su lugar, el trono de Lord Voldemort, como la reina blanca, y en sus manos la cabeza de su torre, de su amor…

 

-Severus… solo falta un rey para acabar la partida- sus ojos se cerraron y todo concluyo, las piezas se apilaron bajo sus pies, los cadáveres empezaron a formar su torre.

 

 

**31 de Octubre**

 

 

Entro la orden del fénix en pleno, algunos mirando aquellos cuerpos, nadie sabía que pudo haber ocurrido en aquella mansión, ni donde estaba Voldemort o si en verdad querían saberlo.

 

Ron se acercó a la mesa y vomito- Harry- casi digo agónicamente y señalo al hombre en la punta, el niño que vivió, convertido en el adolescente que vivirá, despego su intensa mirada de Draco Malfoy y se acercó donde le mostraba Ron.

 

-Tom- musito viendo aquella piel carcomida, no podía ser otro que Tom, y a su lado su fiel Bellatrix, mientras las serpientes salían de aquel cuerpo putrefacto haciendo ellas mismas su punto de salida – ¿qué demonios?- se giró y vio sollozar a Draco _ tenemos que sacarlo de allí, él nos dirá que sucedió-

 

Hermione vio a el rubio casi platinado – debió ser traumatizante….míralo Harry- le dijo sollozando ella por el dolor que veía en el rubio.

 

Harry uso toda la fuerza que pudo en su varita para abrir la cerradura de la jaula y con el solo tacto las cadenas se abrieron causando un “pop” contra la jaula, le dio la mano para ayudarlo a salir.

 

Justo en ese momento, Remus regreso de las mazmorras, corriendo – ¡NO, HARRY NO LO HAGAS!- más fue tarde, muy tarde.

 

Despacio la mano izquierda de Draco se aferró a la de Harry, mientras que con la otra sostenía la cabeza de su amado y lo miro a los ojos – jaque mate al rey- susurro, Harry abrió sus inmensos ojos verdes y luego…

 

Todo se volvió oscuridad

 

**30 de Octubre Media noche**

 

_El mundo mágico es perfectamente valorado como un tablero de ajedrez, para derrotar y adquirir el poder, hay que darle jaque al rey, pero es importante tener la perfecta Reina. La reina blanca debe ser capturada para que aquel que desee el poder mágico reine por completo; la reina blanca viene de una sangre más pura que la misma agua, pero siempre está escondida en las sombras, para poder despertar la reina blanca, es necesario hacer un sacrifico por amor, ya que el amor es el poder más grande…….._

_Morgana Le Fay_

****

**_Mas la reina guarda un secreto, solo ella le dará el poder a su amado, a su sacrificio por amor, la reina blanca enloquecerá y llevara al mundo a una nueva era oscura, alimentándose de las almas de este para regresar a la vida a un cuerpo que ya no existe._ **

****

**_El poder siempre corrompe y la reina blanca se verá destrozada por esto, su único objetivo es darle siempre jaque mate al rey_ **

****

**_Luego del jaque mate, todo quedara en eterna oscuridad y la reina blanca, quedara sola con su locura._ **

****

**_Por eso jamás debe ser convocada_ **

****

**_Merlín_ **

 

El llanto de Draco hacia llorar a sus padres, Lucius se acercó despacio y le dio la mano a su hijo para llevarlo a una jaula poderosa.

 

-perdónanos por no haber estado aquí contigo- dijo el rubio aristócrata con mucho dolor, tal vez solo tal vez, hubieran evitado esto con un suicidio colectivo, tal vez.

 

Narcisa movió su varita y las cadenas tomaron vida aferrando a su hijo con fuerza, la reina blanca debe ser apresada, jamás debe salir, pero jamás morirá, por eso jamás debía estar confinada.

 

Con un hechizo poderoso ambos subieron la jaula encima del gran comedor, pero jamás le quitaron la cabeza de su amigo, era un honor que un hombre tan grande y sabio como Severus se hubiera fijado en su hijo.

 

El llanto se volvió más celestial y necesitado, pero Lucius y Narcisa hicieron oídos sordos a esto, llenaron la mansión de runas celtas más antiguas que las que convocaron Bellatrix y ese asqueroso ser, al cual ellos antes servían.

 

La sangre que usaron era más poderosa, ya que salía de sus propios cuerpos, ellos estaban dando la vida por encerrar a su pequeño eternamente en la mansión, en esa jaula. Solo el rey podría abrirla, y no sabían quién pudiera ser.

 

Lucius cayo primero desangrado en las escaleras y su cuerpo se fue desvaneciendo, su alma jamás encontraría lugar de descanso... Narcisa camino un poco más hasta las mazmorras y allí vio la sangre de Severus, la de su hijo, donde todo comenzó y en las paredes escribió.

 

 

 

_“No soltéis a la reina blanca, No soltéis al último heredero de los Malfoy”_

 

Y luego se abrazó a las cadenas que ataban a Severus para morir allí, esperando que nadie abriera la jaula de su hijo.

 

Mas los deseos no son realidad, y la reina le dio Jaque al Rey antes de que Remus avisara de lo visto en las frías mazmorras.

 

Lo último que se escuchó en el mundo mágico fue…

 

Jaque Mate al rey

 

**Owary**

 

JOJO este es mi especial de Halloween subiéndolo muy muy tarde, chicas tratare de actualizar por ahí el otro mes, que me quedo sin trabajo porque ahora no tengo ni un segundo para respirar, hasta entonces Matane!!!

 

Por cierto, gracias a todos los que me apoyaron, a Ricardo Cano y mi socia bella, Mel, Amita, Alezita, Maby, Dragiola! Que hace mucho no se de ti ains… bueno y a todas las chicas de Postre de Natas!! Un grupo Yaoi mío por face, bueno mío mío ya no es XD es de todas, así que Matane

 

http://www.facebook.com/groups/postredenatas/ por si quieren unirse :P

ah por cierto estas son las palabras de bella :P

1\. Toma los impuros y sepáralos, tenlos como sacrificio,

Busca, encuentra, busca, encuentra,

Encuentra entre estas almas destinadas, cual está marcada,

Busca entre estas almas y sepárala, aquella que será,

Nuestra reina blanca


End file.
